Sharing Harry
by bleedforyou
Summary: Poor Harry is sick of dealing with his best friend and boyfriend fighting all the time. How can he possibly fix it? Written for Halloween Challenge in hd seasons. one-shot. slash. sex. non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:** Sharing Harry  
**Summary:** Poor Harry is sick of dealing with his best friend and boyfriend fighting all the time. How can he possibly fix it?  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**jack o lantern, lips  
**Word Count:**1, 5711  
**Rating:**R  
**Warning:**sex. slash.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! Written for Prompt 6 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons

"Oh, come on, Weasley. You should've seen it coming, anyway. Your sister is pretty slutty."

"Ron! No!" Harry yelled, attempting to grab his best friend before he killed Draco. "He was just kidding. Right, Draco?"

"Er…if you insist." Draco shrugged, examining at his nails.

"You're a fucking arse, Malfoy. Harry, why the bloody hell are you dating this loser?" Ron snarled at his best friend.

Harry sighed, gritting his teeth. Ever since Ginny had found out she was pregnant with Dean's baby out of wedlock, the Weasleys were in an uproar. And Draco was just normally mean around Ron.

"Maybe because he loves me," Draco grinned. "And you should just get used to it Weasley."

"I don't understand why. You have absolutely no redeeming qualities."

"Right - because being rich, sexy and intelligent is completely other-worldly for you, Weasley."

"I don't believe you're even human," Ron spat.

"Okay, both of you! Just stop, please!" Harry said, glaring at both Draco and Ron. "Can you not tell how much it hurts me to see you two fight? My best friend and my boyfriend should not be fighting all the time!"

"Harry, I'm not fighting with him! It's not his fault that his sister is a total bitch—"

Harry could not grab Ron this time, and he cringed as he heard Ron's fist snap against Draco's mouth.

"No!" Harry leapt forward, pushing Ron away as he tried to wrestle Draco down to the ground. Ron stood up and landed a swift kick into Draco's right side before stalking away.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled. "I'm going to Crucio that son of a—"

"Draco," Harry pleaded. He grabbed Draco's wand before he could shoot off some curse and pocketed it.

"Why are you so intent on riling him up?" Harry asked, trying to help Draco stand up. "You deserve to—"

"To what? Get my arse kicked? Fuck that shit! Leave me alone, Potter!" Draco snarled, smacking Harry's hands away and standing up. His robes billowed behind him as he strode off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the hallway.

Harry sat against the wall, looking at the decorations the professors had put up for Halloween.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the Jack-O-Lantern who was grinning in his direction.

"I don't want to deal with this anymore," Harry said, tucking his head in his arms.

Harry couldn't find Draco anywhere.

He had already been to see Ron, who had calmed down measurably with Hermione's help. He claimed he would accept Draco's apology — if he ever did apologize.

However, now that Harry was looking for Draco, he was nowhere to be found. Not in the Slytherin dorms, the Great Hall for lunch, or the Quidditch pitch.

"Zabini!" Harry called, seeing Draco's best friend up ahead of him in the hallway. The dark-haired boy turned and frowned in Harry's direction.

"Ew. Potter. What do you want?" Zabini asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Er…look, I know you hate me on principle, but I just really need to know where Draco is. Have you seen him?"

"No. I have not seen your boyfriend. Although, if he was angry or upset, you may want to go to the Astronomy tower. He usually goes there when in doubt…"

"Okay, thanks!" Harry said, already moving towards the staircase.

"Oh, and Potter," Zabini called. Harry turned to see the boy smirking at him. "I don't hate you. I just don't particularly like you."

Before Harry could respond, he was already walking away. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry took the stairs quickly, going up to the tower.

"Draco?" Harry asked as soon as he saw Draco's figure leaning against the bars. The boy swung around and stared at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the large cut against Draco's lips.

"You haven't healed it yet," Harry said, surprised. "I thought that would've been the first thing you'd do."

"I don't know why I keep antagonizing Weasley," Draco said softly, ignoring Harry's comment. "I just feel so…jealous."

"Jealous? Of Ron?" Harry asked, walking over to Draco. "You do realize he and Hermione are practically engaged—"

"Not like that!" Draco snapped. "I meant…he's gotten to be with you, as your best friend since you were eleven. You hated me all that time, and you've always loved him. I just feel like…I want you to only love me sometimes. Not all the time — I'm not that bad. But just, sometimes…"

"Draco," Harry said, shaking his head. "I do love you. All the time. No matter how much Ron and I's friendship is, I will always love you the same. You don't have to be so bitchy around Ron — I know you. You're not like that anymore."

"It's not fair, though! You both have inside jokes and you want to spend Christmas and the Easter with _his_ family! I hate that you don't spend any of that time with _me_!"

Harry watched as Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and Harry's heart thudded painfully. He softly drew his wand across Draco's face to heal his lip and then leaned closer.

"Don't…baby, don't cry," Harry mumbled, pulling Draco's face into his hands. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed Draco's forehead. "I can't watch you cry."

"I know it doesn't make any sense…but I hate having to share you with him."

"Love, you're not sharing…I'm a different person when I'm with you. I can't be like that with Ron. We have inside jokes too — and there are so many things that I want to do with you that I would _never_ do with Ron. Ever."

"Yeah. Sex. That's about it."

"No, it's not, Draco! I want to walk on a beach with you, and I want to trace your lips with my tongue…I want to take long moonlit broom rides with you, and have a family with you. The Weasley's are like my family, but please…don't make me choose."

"I'm not making you choose! I just…" Draco tried to look away, but Harry stroked his cheek. "We always have a big Christmas dinner party and I always wanted to bring my lover home and share Christmas with him. And this morning, you said you couldn't wait to spend Christmas with _them_. That hurt me. So I lashed out on Weasley about his sister."

"Oh Draco," Harry sighed, pulling him into his arms. They stood there, leaning against the railing and curling against each other instinctively. "If you wanted me to come over for Christmas, you should have just asked…I just didn't think your mum wanted me there or something. I did, after all, do nothing to get your father out of prison."

"Harry, that's not your fault. My dad admitted to doing bad things in his own will. My mother doesn't hold you responsible at all. She's the one, in fact, that told me to invite you."

"Really?" Harry asked, shocked. "Oh…well, if the invitation is still open, may I spend half of Christmas with you? I can spend the first week with the Weasley's, and then I'll come over on Christmas Eve night. Is that okay?"

Draco smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay…I suppose that would be all right."

"Yes, but I love you, Draco. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," Draco whispered, leaning into Harry and kissing him full on the mouth. "Shall we spend Hallows Eve together?"

"Only if you promise to apologize to Ron. You know it's the right thing to do."

"Ugh…if I must," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "He must apologize for cutting my precious lip, though. And bruising my ribs. What a jerk."

"Oh, Draco…" Harry sighed, deciding not to argue. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Let's make a jack-o-lantern!" Draco offered.

"Er… okay," Harry laughed, thinking of the grinning pumpkin in the hallway earlier. "Whatever you like."

"And then…" Draco continued in a mischievous tone. "I'll smear chocolate all over you and lick it off. Halloween is a night of candied treats, yes?"

"Mm," Harry hummed, running his fingers up and down Draco's ribs underneath his shirt. "I love that idea."

"Perhaps we'll skip carving pumpkins then…I want to run my tongue all over you," Draco smirked, tilting his head and running his lips down Harry's throat.

"Yes…" Harry whispered, tilting his head back to allow more access. "Lick me everywhere."

"And then push into your tight heat," Draco whispered, his breath ghosting over the small bites on Harry's throat. He wrapped one leg around Harry's waist, resting his groin against Harry's fast-growing erection.

"More, Draco," Harry moaned softly.

"Ugh! Gross!" They heard from behind. Harry turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw Zabini and Ron staring at them in disgust.

"My poor eyes!" Ron said, shaking his head. "Zabini, you didn't tell me they were making out up here!"

"How was I supposed to know? Draco, you looked like a vampire, sucking Potter's blood!"

"Would you two shut up?" Harry and Draco both said at the same time.


End file.
